Eternal Duel soul
by eternal dn zero
Summary: This is a crossover between Yugioh and Card Captor and them both are going on an adventure fighting or dueling evil.
1. Yugioh POV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything the plots of the story was took out of other things even the idea of yugioh and card captor together was from some1 else. Summary:Yugioh meets Card Captor then goes on adventures yahda yahda yahda. In this story I'm using dub names. "…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
*…*= Actions  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me  
  
******=meanwhile in other place  
  
_______=end chapter Chapter 1:Yu-Gi-Oh POV From the point where Yu-Gi-Oh ended a new story is about to unfold... Yugi's grandpa game shop was out of business and needed to be shut down.  
  
"Say what!?! How could our game shop be out of business?" Asked Yugi sort of in a complaining and mad way.  
  
"Well you see it's not really out of business. We just went bankrupt. So we have to sell the shop to pay off our debt." Yugi Grampa(lets just called him that since his name is different on the show and the game) explained  
  
"Aw man. How am I going to get into college now. Where are we going to live?" Asked Yugi  
  
"I got this all planed out you're going to live in Tomeda with my good friend Kinomoto. And I'll live with Arthur." Said Yugi's Grampa  
  
"You mean you will live with the Hawkins? Wait, wait I'm going live in Tomeda? How will I get there? Can't I just live with Tea, Joey, or Tristen?" Yugi Whined  
  
"I hear there's a good college in Tomeda plus I think that you need adult supervision so that you don't go snooping around taking drugs, looking at porn, or having se..."Yugi Grampa said before he got cut off "That's enough! Alright I'll go to Tomeda." Said Yugi  
  
*****Later on in Yugi's room**** "So you're going to Tomeda?" Yami asked  
  
"Yea. I guess..." Yugi replied  
  
*Door get slam open and Yami disappears*  
  
* Yugi jumps up and falls on the bed* "What the...?" Asked Yugi  
  
"Yug, We came rushing over here when we heard you moving to Tomeda." Joey said while panting.  
  
"How you know about that so fast?" Yugi asked  
  
"We know some one who is good with gossip." Tea explained  
  
"But that just happen 2minute ago." said Yugi  
  
"She that good" Tristan said  
  
"So Yug can we go too?" Joey asked  
  
"erh...." Yugi sort of said  
  
"Huh we can? Great I'll go pack" Joey said as he about to leave *Joey gets hit in the back of the head by Tristan*  
  
"TRISTAN!! What was that for?" Joey Yelled at Tristan   
  
"Yugi didn't agree yet." Tristan told Joey  
  
"Is that so?" asked joey *Joey and Tristan starts fighting but then Yugi's grampa comes in* Yugi: Grampa? What is it?  
  
Grampa:I'm closing the shop soon and the bus just arrive, you should get going. Joey, Tristan, Tea would mind going with Yugi to keep him company? You could go to the college in Tomeda as well.  
  
*****On The Bus***** "I'm going to sit with Tristan ok? Joey you sit with Tea." Yugi told them  
  
'Alright I get to sit to Tea hehe' Joey thought with a grin  
  
"K Yugi." Tea said  
  
******At Kaibacorp***** Kaiba's henchman: According to the computer Yugi's duel disk is on the bus to Tomeda, Mr. Kaiba  
  
"Hmm...looks like my nexts battle with Yugi is in Tomeda. Lets Go Mokuba we're going to visit uncle Fujitaka( What's Sakura's dad name in english?) in Tomeda." Said Kaiba as he walked away  
  
"Really? Yay we get to see cousin Sakura again, it's been a long tim...huh wait for me Seto." Mokuba called out. ________________________________________ Please read and review 


	2. Card Captor POV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything the plots of the story was took out of other things even the idea of yugioh and card captor together was from some1 else. Summary from last chapter: Yugi and his friends goes to Tomeda for college while Kaiba follows.   
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me  
  
******=meanwhile in other place  
  
_______=End chapter Chapter 2 Card Captor POV  
  
From where Card Captor ended and after the 2nd movie, about 5 years pass, and Sakura is excited that most of her friends are coming back.   
  
"Wee, Eli is coming back from England this week plus Meileng and Li were coming from Hong Kong." Sakura said happily till she said Li was coming, she started blushing.   
  
"Maybe we can have a sleepover since we having seen them for awhile." Madison implied.   
  
"Heh, are you sure you're not trying to get closer to Eli since that crush in 6th grade?" Sakura smirked  
  
"Maybe, but..." Madison almost said when Sakura father called for her.   
  
*************In Sakura Living Room************  
  
"Sakura, Tory, in a few hours we're going to have guest living at our house until after college, and oh yes, I just got a phone called from your cousin Kaiba, He and Mokuba is going to stay here as well." Sakura Father (lets call him that since I don't know his English name) said to his 16 year old daughter and his 22 year old son.  
  
"But, I have friends sleeping over tonight."Sakura tried to tell them.  
  
"Have you asked them to sleep over yet?" Tory Asked  
  
"No... Not yet I guess" Sakura said with a sigh  
  
"Well I guess you won't have a sleep over little monster" Tory said teasing his sister. "I am not a monster" Sakura said holding her fist up.  
  
***********Back in Sakura's room*************  
  
"I called everyone and told them about the sleepover and they said they'll come tonight" Madison told Sakura with a big smile.  
  
"Madison! You weren't supposed to do that. I'm having people at my house tonight; even my cousins who aren't really my cousin are coming. Now I can't have a sleepover." Sakura said sighing.   
  
"You mean little Mokuba is coming? He's so cute. Well we could have the sleepover at my house, this way we can have a sleepover and still have guest here." Madison said thinking it was a great idea  
  
"Yea, but I can't leave the house when I have guest I can't leave the house" Sakura said think back to the time she left the house when she had a guest.   
  
***********Flashback***********  
  
Sakura just came home from going to Madison house at 8:00 and now its 9:30.   
  
"Oh no" Sakura said looking at the watch she borrowed from her brother without asking. "I was suppose to be at home by 8:45" Sakura said while running as fast as she could.   
  
***Back at home***  
  
"Sakura you were suppose to be home when there is a guest. You know that. It's one of the house policies." Sakura father yelled at her.  
  
"Hmm... Looks like the monster is in trouble" Tory said to himself  
  
Then Sakura father went on and on about how she stay at home when there was guests  
  
***********End Flashback********  
  
"ugh, never want that to happen again" Sakura said shiver in fear  
  
" I'm sure that if you make room you could have many people at you house, you could use the attic or the basement where you put all the stuff Li used and touch." Madison was implying with a smile  
  
" What basement? There's no basement. Uh huh no basement at all." Sakura said while looking around nervously.  
  
"Sakura, I saw through my camcorder about that basement" Madison said "MADISON! You have hidden camera here!?!" Sakura asked angrily  
  
"No I don't have hidden camera here, I just forgot my camcorder here the other day and it sort of put on record and recorded you doing weird things like going around saying 'weeeee' like a humming bird then trying to suck nectar out of a flower." Madison said before a knock on the door was heard  
  
"Sakura, can you get that" Sakura dad said to Sakura  
  
"sure" Sakura said as she went for the door and opened it  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Please Read and review and by review I mean give me some ideas. I got the most parts of the story planed out but I need detail. Anyway this story no long revolves around cards, it's going to have weapons and stuff. Well Ja ne Mina (See ya later everyone) 


	3. Sakura and friend’s reunion, The Yugioh ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything the plots of the story was took out of other things even the idea of yugioh and card captor together was from some1 else.   
  
Summary from last chapter: Sakura and Madison talks about having a sleep over but then Sakura's father tells her about people coming, but Madison called everyone about the sleepover already and then there's a knock on the door.   
  
And before I forget to myhan this is the chapter Yugioh meet Cardcaptor  
  
Oh yeah I rewrote this chapter cause i forgot to make a reason for Sakura to be mean to Yugi   
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me  
  
******=meanwhile in other place  
  
_______= Unkown  
  
-----------=End chapter  
  
Chapter 3 - Sakura and friend's reunion, The Yugioh group finally gets to Tomeda  
  
Sakura opens the door to find out that her friend Meiling and Li has finally come from Hong Kong to visit through the rest of college. (Did that make sense to you? Tell me in the review thingy) Then a loud OWHEE was heard throughout the whole house.   
  
"Hey you finally came" Sakura Said as she hugged both of them.   
  
"Ah, Same old Kinomoto. And to believe Li chose you over my cuteness." Meiling said before a Taxi arrive in front of Sakura's house then out of the taxi came the Reincarnation of Famous Clow Reed, Eli.  
  
"Hey Eli come in, you know we all haven't had a tea party for along time lets do it for old time sake." Sakura said to them all.  
  
"So about that sleep over we having it right?" Meiling said unsure about it, since Madison said it all weird on the phone.  
  
"Well its depends on how many people this person that's going to stay at our house throughout the whole college years." Sakura told them  
  
"so, uh what's his or her name?" Li asked after saying absolutely  
  
"I think it was Yugi Moto." Sakura answer him " Anyway lets go in."  
  
******On the bus Yugi and co. was in******  
  
"So uh Yug, who are the people we're gonna be living with at Tomeda?" Joey asked Yugi when he realized Tea was sleeping on his shoulder 'She so cute when she's sleeping' Joey thought to him self as a big smile came on his face.  
  
"Well Grampa said that there's one girl name Sakura at age 16 which is the same as ours, two guys called Tory and Yukito ( does anyone knows what's that guy English name? if you do tell me in the review thingy. now back to the story)at age 22, living with Mr. Kinomoto.  
  
" I hope Sakura is cute and single." Tristan said  
  
"Hey it's bad enough that you're dating my sister, now you going to cheat on her ,no, no, no I won't let you do that. You do that and I'll whoop your butt.( does this part make Joey sound corny. I find it kinda hard you make out Joey personality)  
  
" Yea but you know, Serenity lives all the way at Kyoto (I don't know anywhere else put where Serenity is living, since Kyoto and Tokyo is the only Japanese city I know. Man should have payed more attention in social studies class.) and its takes too long on the subway."  
  
Before Joey could say anything about that the bus stopped and the bus driver called out " last stop Tomeda everyone get off or you're being going to the end of the line."  
  
"Man, That guys rude" Tea said and everyone jumped.  
  
"Tea when did you wake up?" Yugi asked her  
  
"Just now when the bus stop. Anyway lets go now."  
  
"Ok. the house is on ______ at __________street" Yugi told them  
  
Soon the group got to ______at ___________street and stare and each had their own opinion about the house  
  
"I hope the residence here is nice. Lets go knock on the door" Tea said  
  
"Ok I'll Do it" Yugi said Knocking on the door repeatedly but no answer yet." Anyone home?"  
  
"Joey don't be rude" Tea Said  
  
"What I do?" Joey Ask  
  
"Oops force of habit" Tea said  
  
*****In The house*****  
  
"That must Be the Yugi guy. Hold on I'm coming" Sakura said going for the door Outside Yugi continue Knocking then he lean a bit forward to knock again as Sakura opened the door, then he knock on to a certain place on her chest and fell on her in result still touching that place.  
  
"AHH, GET OF ME AND STOP TOUCHING THERE YOU PERVERT!!!" Sakura yelled at Yugi while he was trying to get up  
  
"Hey what's your Problem I didn't do anything perverted to be called a pervert" Yugi said  
  
Sakura glare at him angry 'That idiot. Who does he think he is' she thought but then she calm down "Welcome all"  
  
"So this is the house we're staying in? I think my game shop was better then here." Yugi said  
  
"If you think that why don't you just go back to it" Sakura sneer at him  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Yugi asked  
  
" Ah Whatever Just come in" Sakura said as a Limo came up.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please read and review   
  
What is the rating for a story with people sort of killing other people? Tell me in the Review thingy.  
  
Next chapter: Little bitsy issues between The two main characters. 


	4. Little bitsy issues between the two main...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything the plots of the story was took out of other things even the idea of yugioh and card captor together was from some1 else.   
  
Summary from last chapter: Sakura and her friends have met each other again after like 5 years. And also Yugi Company finally gets to Tomeda after being on the bus for a whole chapter.  
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me  
  
******=Meanwhile in other place, in other place whatever   
  
_______= Unknown  
  
-----------=Start/End chapter  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 - Little bitsy issues between the two main characters.  
  
"Ah just come in" Sakura said to them as a limo came up to her house  
  
"Take the Limo back to Kaibacorp. I won't be back for a while" Kaiba told his driver then walked in to his cousin house with Mokuba.  
  
'Hmm. Looks like Yugi's staying here as well.' Kaiba thought to himself  
  
"Uh Seto" Tory said while coming to the door  
  
"Huh you know him too?" Tea Asked   
  
"Uh hmm, He is supposedly our cousin because he is the adopted son of out uncle Gozabaru." Tory Explained  
  
"So why do you call him Seto?" Tea Asked   
  
"Well" he said checking if Sakura was listening "Seto was Gozabaru last name. He and our family have had some problem for sometime now.  
  
"Why is that?" Tea continue asking about it  
  
"About 13 years ago, our aunt ___________, who was married to Gozabaru, died. Before she did, she asked my parents to throw her ashes into the air at the penguin at the park. Gozabaru didn't want this to happen so he and my father went into a fight, then suddenly he pulled out the gun and shot a bullet. My mother then, without thinking, went and took the bullet for my dad in result she died." Tory explained  
  
"Didn't he get arrested for that" Tea Asked  
  
"Well no cause he probably bribes the court so he remains free, but from that point we never talked with him." Tory said  
  
" But that doesn't add up!" Joey exclaim  
  
" Huh what do you mean?" Tory asking in reply  
  
"I mean that if you guys hadn't talked in 13 years how do u know about Kaiba and Mokuba?"  
  
"That Cause, after our cousin Noa died he adopted Kaiba and they would sometime come here for business and leave Mokuba with us. Oh yeah don't tell Sakura about this cause we never told her about this yet" Tory told them  
  
"Hey Tory" Mokuba called out  
  
"Hey monster your little monster cousin is here" Tory teased Mokuba and Sakura  
  
"I told you I'm not a monster!" Both Sakura and Mokuba exclaimed  
  
*****In the house******  
  
" Ok then since we're all here and since I'm having a sleep over we have to make room so do you Guys mind sleeping with some one else in a bed?" Sakura asked everyone  
  
"Not at all" they all said  
  
"Ok Then. Dad, you and Seto sleep in one bed in your room with Tory and Julian, Joey and Tristan in one bed in Tory's room with Eli, Li you sleep in the extra but sort of small room, Madison and I in one bed with Tea and Meiling in my room (By the way if this make sense to you just think of each room having two beds except Li of course. Sakura told them  
  
"What about me?" Yugi asked  
  
"What about you ?" Sakura asked him back  
  
"Well you didn't tell me where I was going to be." Yugi said  
  
" Well why don't you take the couch" Sakura told him  
  
"You know, how about I Be in the room with Li?" Yugi suggest  
  
"How bout no, beside the rooms too small" Sakura said countering the suggestion  
  
But soon the two started arguing about why Yugi should sleep on the couch or not and everyone else started to think about stuff  
  
'Hmm looks like these two are going to make a lot of trouble' Kaiba thought to himself while making a small chuckle  
  
Tea then started looking at Kaiba ' Wow Kaiba going be here too. This is great maybe I'll tell him my true feeling here'  
  
Tristan stared at the two arguing ' I knew Yugi was going turn like this after watching me and Joey always fighting. Man I would have thought he be liked this sooner. I've almost lost hope'  
  
Joey then stared at Tea then realized she was looking at Kaiba ' That Kaiba First he beat me in duel monster that bad enough but now he got Tea to like him? Man is he good.'  
  
Tory stared at the two fighting ' This should be interesting'  
  
Julian Looked at Tory 'I wonder what's he thinking'  
  
Li then saw Eli staring at him ' Oh man Eli here, any time soon he's going to tease me with the Descendant thingy uh' Li shivered as he thought about it  
  
' Hmm. smells like dinners done ' Sakura father thought as he left the room to check on dinner (By the way its 5:54 right now in the story)  
  
" So Madison how has it been in Tomedo since Li and I left?" Meiling asked Madison  
  
" You know same old, Kero always hogging dessert, Sakura kind of struggle in baking and oh yeah I was able to get new footage of Sakura using her star cards (that's What the clow cards are called when Sakura Changed then right?)" Madison Said as she and Meiling left the room to watch it in Sakura's room.  
  
" Everyone dinners ready" Sakura father called out  
  
"But..." was what both Sakura and Yugi said before Sakura father told them to shut up and eat the meal while its hot  
  
**********At Dinner***********  
  
At the dinner table Yugi and Sakura was eating fast while staring at each other in a mean way  
  
"Hey can you pass the salt" Li Said to start conversation  
  
" Why don't you come and get it" said to a now sort of angry Li  
  
"Well how have my descendant been doing" Eli said teasing Li  
  
"Uh-fine" Li replied   
  
"Uh I'm going to eat dinner and desert in my room ok" Sakura told them as she scoop a whole mess of food on her plate  
  
*****In Sakura Room*****  
  
"Uh when is she going to come with my dinner" Kero groaned  
  
" Hey Kero" Sakura said as she handed him his dinner  
  
"Took you long enough" Kero said to her  
  
"Well sorry but I got people here now so you have to promised not to do anything while they're around" Sakura told him  
  
"No way, I'm needed to play game to beat my new record." Kero told her  
  
"Fine, I won't bring you desert anymore" Sakura said  
  
"OK, OK I'll won't do anything" Kero said  
  
  
  
After dinner everyone went unpacking excepted Sakura Family of course, then Tea Came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hmm Tea left the bathroom I can go shower now. Well gotta get my stuff" Yugi said to himself  
  
****In Sakura room****  
  
"Sakura the Bathroom is empty you can take your bath now" Tea told her  
  
"Hmkay" Sakura said as she took her clothes and head for the bathroom  
  
***In the Hall***  
  
Both Sakura and Yugi met in the hall, then they both charge for the bathroom but bumps into each other   
  
"Ahh, I ain't letting u win this time I'm taking the shower first since I Have to sleep on the couch" Yugi told her  
  
"You're going to take long" Sakura said  
  
Soon the rest of the house heard about the commotion and Sakura father let Yugi went in first. Then everyone went to bed. But then at around 2:48 A.M. Sakura went down for a glass of milk.   
  
"Uh why am I so thirsty?" Sakura asked herself then she walk a bit then their lip touch then Sakura let some milk spill out and went into his mouth  
  
"mm Milk" The shadowy figure said as they both fell down on top of him   
  
Then next morning a loud "Ho-e" was heard through out the whole house  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I wrote that in like three hours Man I'm tired anyway Please read and review 


	5. A bit good stuff happens and a little ba...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything the plots of the story was took out of other things even the idea of yugioh and card captor together was from some1 else.   
  
Summary from last chapter: The Yugioh Group gets to Tomeda, so does Kaiba, Tory talks a little about the past. Sakura and Yugi have a little fight then they have dinner then they aahh just read the whole again I don't wanna do this any more.  
  
Anyways if anyone gets confuse just contact me on Aim sn Dnhyp3rx or Icq uin 292715343 or email me at Pham8@Msn.com and oh yeah I rewrote a bit on chapter 3 so Sakura has a reason why she hate Yugi.  
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me  
  
******=Meanwhile in other place, in other place whatever   
  
_______= Unknown  
  
-----------=Start/End chapter  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 A bit good stuff happens and a little bad stuff as well.  
  
"HO-E!!!" Sakura Said loudly as she found herself on top of Yugi  
  
"Huh what happen?" Yugi said waking up feeling something or someone on of him. "What is the thing on top of me" He sort of seeing it as a blur  
  
"You got some nerve to bring me down here and wait why is there something wet on your mouth and my mouth oh no we didn't did we? NNNNNOOOO" Sakura said running into the bathroom crying  
  
"Man Yug I didn't think you would ever do a thing like that" Joey said walking down the stair after seeing what happened  
  
"Yea Yugi you change a lot in the pass few weeks. You're becoming more like Joey and Tristan" Tea said also coming down the stairs"  
  
" Huh what I do? Yugi asked  
  
"You raped her Yugi" Tristan said  
  
"No I didn't. Why would I want to rape her? Just thinking about doing that with her makes me sick" Yugi said  
  
"you probably did it for revenge?" Joey said part saying yugi did for revenge and part asking if he did  
  
"No way I got my own way to get revenge see..." Yugi said showing the blue print he took out of his luggage "touche Yugi" Joey said  
  
******In The Bathroom*****  
  
"hey Sakura can I come in?" Li Asked as he knock  
  
"Sure" She replied opening the door  
  
"What's the matter" LI asked her  
  
"Well" She said crying " I wanted you to be my first but now.." She start crying more  
  
" It's okay maybe I can still be your first" LI told her  
  
"But..." Sakura said before Li kissed her and they were in the moment until a knock was heard "hey Brat stop kissing my sister and get out so I shower I got work today" Tory said   
  
******In Hollywood*****  
  
"Arthur, it was good thing you move here from New York or I would have had to pay more for plane tickets anyway thanks for letting me stay here. Yugi's Grampa told Arthur  
  
" Mr. Moto, How long are you going to stay here?" Rebecca asked  
  
"Rebecca don't Rude, he's going to stay with us from now" Arthur told his Grand daughter   
  
*****In another part of Hollywood*****  
  
"Uh so we're making a movie in Tomedo, Japan? Mai asked her manager  
  
" Yes and you doing it with John Cudraw Mccloud" (what's that guy that duel Mai to get married to dub name anyway?) her manager said  
  
"Uh not this guy again he really gets on my nerves" Mai told her manager  
  
"May I remind you that you only became a Movie star because of him" Her Manager said  
  
"Ah fine I'll do it. I'm going out for a while now" Mai said  
  
"But wait" The manage said but she was already gone  
  
*****Back to where was Yugi Grandpa was****  
  
"Then Yugi used he Egyptian God card to attack Marik Making Marik lose." Yugi grandpa told the Two  
  
" Wow did that really happen?" Rebecca asked  
  
"Actually Yugi's two Egyptian god cards Silfer and Obelisk was already in the graveyard but Marik did lose but by surrendering." Yugi Gramp said as bump into some one as the walked on the side walk. " Oh sorry let me help you up he said as he realized it was Mai  
  
"Oh you're Mai Valentine, one of Yugi Friend" Yugi Grandpa said  
  
"Right and you are Yugi Grandpa, if your here then Yugi and Joey is going to be here right?" She asked him  
  
"Uh no they're in Tomeda right now." He answered  
  
"Huh Really? Great gotta go see ya" She said running off  
  
"Do you know her?" Arthur asked  
  
"Yes Why?" He asked  
  
"Over here in America she is a movie star" Arthur answer  
  
"Really? I should have asked for an autograph  
  
********Back in Japan. Location: Kinomoto residence Time 8:25***** Sakura and Yugi continue arguing and Tea Told Kaiba To come into the backyard cause she wanted to tell him something, Joey heard this and followed them.  
  
********In Back yard*****  
  
"So Tea What did you want to tell me?" Kaiba asked her  
  
" Well I...I..." 'get a hold of yourself Tea, You can do this.' She thought to herself " Well I.... I... Love you Kaiba" She finally said and went over and kiss him mouth to mouth   
  
"Well I don't know what to say" Kaiba said  
  
"I'll tell you what to say Kaiba, Tell her you don't love her back" Joey said coming out of the bush  
  
"Who do you think you are mutt, and why should listen to you." Kaiba said  
  
"Cause I'm the one who really does love her not you" Joey said then they went into a fight  
  
"Stop it you two. Joey, I can't be with you, we're just friends Okay. I don't want to ruin our friendship by being lovers and also have you ever thought about what Mai would think?" Tea Asked him  
  
And then He realized it. He realized he had forgotten about Mai. The Mai that he First beat in Duelist Kingdom, the Mai that gave him the glory of the hand card so he can participate in the Duelist Kingdom finals, the Mai that he tried to protect at battle city when Marik attack her with wing god of ra, Yea that Mai, How could he forget about her.  
  
Then Kaiba Cell phone rang. " Hello, Huh Fine I'll be right there. Mutt, I'll deal with you later. Tea I got to go now look after Mokuba Okay." Kaiba asked as he Ran to find a Taxi  
  
Joey then went over to the stoop at the door. 'How could I forget? That probably cause she went away to America to be a movie star. Right now she probably think she's too good for me. But wait she said that I was the kind of person that more like a hero and choose me over that John Cuddraw Mccloud. Then again she never send any mail or anything. Maybe it's better if I were to love Tea.' Joey thought then a person came out of the door behind him.  
  
"huh Madison?" Joey asked  
  
"Yea, What's Wrong Joey? Madison asked him  
  
" Well I... I don't think I should say it" Joey told her  
  
"Well I Consider You as a friend so whatever happens I'll be there for you" Madison told him  
  
" Well you see I Like this person name Mai but Since she never calls or send mails I think I should move on, but I do and I love Tea but she love Kaiba and." Joey said before Madison cuts him off  
  
"SSSHHH You should be happy if the person you love is happy as for Mai... have you send her anything?' She asked  
  
" Uh No" Joey replied  
  
" Well then send her a letter to see if she coming here" Madison told him  
  
"You're right, I'll get on it right now thanks Madison" Joey said as he went inside  
  
"I think Joey is going to be alright now." Madison said to herself  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Read and Review. If you think this is good please send $10 to I. P. Freely at I. C. Weiner St In CalIforme 


	6. Oh no Mokuba ran away What are we gonna ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The plot was compose from many other stuff I read or saw on T. V. or heard from friends even the idea of Yugioh and Card captor coming together was from someone else especially the part Yugi and Sakura hate each other. Man if I could own it I'll be rich imagine the stuff I could buy. *Thinks about a cow eating grass* hehe  
  
Summary: Sakura thinks Yugi did stuff to her, Mai is about to go to Tomeda Japan and Tea confess to Kaiba but Joey got problem with it.  
  
If anyone is confuse about the story just contact me on my Aim Screen name Dnhyp3rx or Icq UIN 292715343 or Email me at Pham8@msn.com.   
  
"...." = Talking  
  
'....' = Thinking  
  
(...) = Intrusion of me  
  
***** = Meanwhile in other place, in other place you get the idea  
  
_________= Unknown  
  
-----------= Start/end chapter  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 - Oh No Mokuba ran away. What are we gonna do?   
  
*****At Sakura house******  
  
" So Yugi this is your magnificent plan of revenge?" Madison asked  
  
"Yup what do you think about it Madison?" Yugi asked  
  
"Well it's good, so why don't we try it?" Madison implied  
  
" Wait, wait aren't you on Sakura side?" Yugi asked  
  
"Well I am making a movie about Sakura life and what good is a movie without any embarrassing moments since I missed some of the part when she messed up capturing the clow cards" Madison explain  
  
"Huh what cards?" Yugi asked  
  
"Uh never mind lets just start the plan. There's no one else around right?" Madison asked looking around  
  
"Lets see Kaiba went back to Kaibacorp for some work, Tea and Tristan went to Kyoto to visit Serenity, Mr. Kinomoto, Troy, and Julian went to work, Eli and Meiling are visiting the school, Mokuba, Sakura, and Li are out shopping or something, and Joey is upstair fiddling with Mokuba Laptop so there's no one else around beside us" Yugi told her  
  
While Yugi and Madison was starting out Yugi revenge plan, Joey was typing an email for Mai on Mokuba's laptop.   
  
****In Tory Room****  
  
"Hmm... Let's see. Love no wait From no Love Yea Love Joey" Joey said as he typed it  
  
******Joey's Email*****  
  
Dear Mai,  
  
How Ya doing. I just wanna ask that when you gonna come back to Japan? Me and the Gang really missed you. Oh please bring some food from America Alright cause I ain't eaten america food since duelist kingdom. any way write back ok   
  
Love Joey  
  
P.S. Sorry for not writing anything for a while  
  
******Tory's Room****  
  
"You Got mail" Joey said as he send it  
  
' Event though Mokuba told me not to do anything else on his laptop but I'll look around anyway' Joey thought as he found Mokuba Journal  
  
' Hmm... lets see what's in here...... hmm June 18, 1996 Dear Journal, I met with my cousin Sakura friend Madison. I really, really, really like her I hope I married her when I grow up. Sincerely Mokuba. So Mokuba like Madison hehe maybe i could do something with this information maybe blackmail.' Joey thought to himself  
  
******Back downstair*****  
  
" Okay then there, we're finish with the plan now to put the camcorder here and lets see oh no Sakura is about to be home any minute now lets hide" Madison told Yugi  
  
*****outside of the house*****  
  
"Hey Mokuba, Li and I are going to the park for a while you coming?" Sakura asked Mokuba  
  
"Nope I'm just going to go in the house and chill" Mokuba replied  
  
"Uh....Okay? Well, see you later" Sakura said walking with Li hand in hand ' Great Some alone time with Li'  
  
*****At the door of the house*****  
  
'Hmm the door seem to be opened a bit' Mokuba thought as he opened the door. Then a bucket of mud fell on Mokuba as he walked in, next he slips on a bar of soap in too the little doggie door in the back door( hehehe doggie door wonder what's it is really called) then outside a rope pulled his leggs and pulled him over a bunch of cactus and droped him in a big bowl of paint. Popping out of the corner saying Got Cha was Yugi and Madison not realizing the just pulled the prank on the wrong person. Mokuba who was angrey and yet sad that the person who he had had a crush on since he was little did this to him. Crying Mokuba ran out of the yard, out of the entire block running constantly.  
  
"Lets see the camcorder.......wait a minute this isn't Sakura this is Mokuba. Whoops" Madison said  
  
"What you mean that that was Mokuba there? Aw man now we gotta do it over again for Sakura." Yugi whined  
  
"Wait where Mokuba go? Madison asked  
  
"I don't know. I think he went outside" Yugi replied  
  
"well we better find him before Kaiba gets back or we'll be in trouble" Madsion told him  
  
"Right"  
  
****At The Park****  
  
"I....I...." Sakura said when Li and her heard someone calling out something. "Huh that must Madison" She said as Madison rush over there "Oh Hey Madison and Oh it's you" Sakura said looking at Yugi  
  
"Did you see Mokuba come by here" Madison asked  
  
"No why" Li answered  
  
"Well we were doing something and then Mokuba went into it and ran away" Yugi told them  
  
" Hmm... lets check out the school" Sakura said  
  
****At the School****  
  
"Wow this place hasn't change after so many years" (Many years? Yea right) Meiling said  
  
"You're right even this mark I wrote behind this wall is still here" Eli said smiling  
  
"Hey you guys have you seen Mokuba around here?" Sakura called out to them two  
  
"Huh No why you ask?" Meiling asked  
  
"Well Yugi seem to have lost him" Sakura Explained  
  
"Hey Madison help me too you know" Yugi said  
  
"Yeah Whatever, let's just look for him" Sakura said as her cell phone rang "Hello?" " Oh hey it's Tea. Tristan and I just came back from Kyoto and didn't find you at the house where are you?" "I'm looking for Mokuba since a certain Weird tricolor hair boy made him ran away" Sakura said to Tea out loud  
  
"Hey I resent that" Yugi said but Sakura wasn't listening  
  
"What!?! Mokuba ran away? Oh no I told Kaiba I'll look after Mokuba, but now that he ran away Kaiba going to be very disappointed and I'll lose his friendship (hehe sound stupid eh? That what happens when a twel.... I mean thirteen year old try to write a story)" Tea said  
  
"Let's look for him before Kaiba gets back anyway we're at the school we'll meet you there" Sakura said  
  
"Ok then see ya soon" Tea said turning off her cell phone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey I might not be able to update this story that often since I got school and my parents lets me go online only on weekends that seriously sucks man anyway Please read and review since this story going to be real gay with gay stuff if you don't and by being with gay stuff I don't mean guy and guy cause that's just wrong cause if God (if there is one) wanted two guys to be together he would have made one of them woman so they can have kids and not have to adopt kid from people that are straight.(Although I'm saying this I don't have anything against the gays) Anyway have any one say a car that runs on water? If you haven't just wait till it's rain and look out the window to see the car run on water. Ja Ne 


	7. Bad Stuff just keep happening don’t they...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The plot was compose from many other stuff I read or saw on T. V. or heard from friends even the idea of Yugioh and Card captor coming together was from someone else especially the part Yugi and Sakura hate each other. If I could own them two I'll be rich imagine the stuff I could buy like a car that runs on the street. *Thinks about a car that runs on the street* sweet dude  
  
Summary from last chapter: Madison and Yugi tries to pull a prank on Sakura but Mokuba gets caught up in it instead of her and this makes him runs away. In another part Joey types up an e-mail for Mai.  
  
If anyone is confuse about the story just contact me on my Aim Screen name Dnhyp3rx or Icq UIN 292715343 or Email me at Pham8@msn.com. Looks like no one contacted me yet. This is either they don't have Aim, Icq, Email or no one reads this story which is obvious the real reason since I got like on 9-11 reviews. Oh well  
  
Anyway This story only makes sense if you think of Yugi gotten taller and that Mokuba and Kaiba are the only blue eyed people left on earth. What about Tea you may ask. Well she not gonna be in the real part till like later on so don't worry about her. Oh yea Although I'm making Yugi Different right now I'm still gonna make him caring and stuff later on in the story  
  
"...." = Talking  
  
'....' = Thinking  
  
(...) = Intrusion of me  
  
***** = Meanwhile in other place, in other place you get the idea  
  
_________= Unknown  
  
-----------= Start/end chapter  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7 - Bad Stuff just keep happening don't they? well not really  
  
****Somewhere that Mokuba doesn't know about****  
  
"Huh where is this place? Uh hey mister where am I?" Mokuba asked some stranger while looking around the dark place (considering its night) with lots of light around  
  
"What you nuts? We're in Midgar. What a dumbass kid" The Stranger mutter as he carried along with him a bottle of (some sort of beer)_______.   
  
'Midgar? I Never heard of this place' Mokuba thought to himself before he got knocked out by someone.   
  
When he Woke up some guy was talking to some Woman. " So uh it would be 1000 yens if you want for him?" Said the guy  
  
"Why would I would I want him?" Said the woman  
  
"Well you could use him for doing labor of some sort" The guy told her  
  
"fine here the money now go" Said the woman  
  
" nice doing business with you" Said the guy as he race off to the bar to order some alcohol. Then the woman walked over to Mokuba  
  
" Well hello what's your name?" Asked the woman  
  
" Uh My name is Mokuba" Mokuba replied  
  
'Mokuba huh why does that sounds so familiar' She thought to herself "What about you? What is your name?" Mokuba asked as he was smiling ( Smiling? he must be crazy he just got kidnapped and sold to some woman and now he's smiling?)  
  
"My name is Leonba" Leonba told him  
  
"Leonba huh?" 'This name sounds familiar but where have I heard it' Mokuba thought  
  
Yup Leonba sounds weird huh? You're the first one to talk to me directly without being scared" Leonba told him  
  
"Oh Wait I remember where your name is from." Mokuba said  
  
"Huh what are you talking about?" Leonba ask as she was confused  
  
"You're Leonba _________ Right?" Mokuba asked her  
  
"Yea well only before I was adopted 8 years ago Why" Leonba asked him  
  
"Don't you recognize me? It's me your little brother!" Mokuba exclaimed   
  
"Huh What are you tal.....Oh wait now I remember too You're my little brother Mokuba ( No Duh dude " Leonba Said as she hugged him and they start talking about stuff which aren't important about the story  
  
****On some freeway going to some Airport in America****  
  
"Mai you got 5330 E-mail today. What do you want me to do with them? The usual?" Mai's manager said  
  
"Of course. Honey You know that's what I always tell you to do" (man Mai's personality is harder to make out then Joey) Mai told him  
  
"Ok" he said typing to everyone not to email to this address again  
  
****At Kinomoto residence****  
  
"Hey Tristan, you shouldn't take it to hard it isn't that bad" Tea told Tristan  
  
"How can you say that!?! Serenity dumped me just to go out with that Duke Deblin" Tristan said  
  
"I know. I know. You're Sad now but now isn't the time for that. We gotta go look for Mokuba right now" Tea told him  
  
"Ah Why don't you just go first I'll catch up later I'm gonna stay and think about why she dump me for him" Tristan said  
  
"Oh okay See Ya later" Tea said running Around looking for Mokuba  
  
"Oh man Oh man" Tristan said to himself as a Dark figure Appear behind him ( Hey in my summary I said that the two are gonna fight some dark force remember? this is like the leader of a evil force, well actually the person who organizes it )  
  
"You want Serenity back don't you?" The Dark figured  
  
" Yea How you know that and who are you" Tristan asked turning around  
  
"All you need to know is that I am called Evan and I can help you get her back but only if you join my group" Evan told him  
  
"How do I know that you will help me get her back?" Tristan asked getting interested  
  
"Don't worry I'll help you. If I don't you can use this knife to kill me later on" Evan told him as he handed a knife to Tristan  
  
"Hmm.... fine I will join the group but First you must tell me how to get back together with her" Tristan said  
  
"You mean Serenity. There is a way here how it goes I'll give you a whole company that is better then Duke's store. This way she be impress more by you then him and surely she'll come back to you" Evan Said  
  
"Hmm.....sounds good" Tristan following Evan into the shadows   
  
****Wherever or whenever Yugi and the co. is****  
  
"Man I'm hungry can we just have dinner first then search for him?" Yugi groaned  
  
" No Yugi we gotta look for Mokuba first or else he could be lost and killed or maybe something else" Sakura told him  
  
"Here Yugi" Meiling said handing him a square like thing in a napkin smiling. "It's a sandwich I had leftover from lunch"   
  
"Huh Thanks" Yugi said as he started woofing down the sandwich  
  
"Hey Meiling! We shouldn't let him eat now we should be looking for Mokuba!" Sakura Yelled at Meiling But she wasn't listening. she was busy staring at Yugi and Smiling ' He so cute' Meiling thought. She have liked him since the day he came since she was over Li. Then she snap she need to use number 1. " Uh guys Be right back" She said going to the bathroom around some corner ( convient huh was that spell correctly?) to do some stuff any way she finished then a figure pop out of nowhere went behind her. Strange feeling she raised her fist and turned around to fight but the being stopped her  
  
"My name is Evan. I am not here to battle you. I am here to help you" Evan told her  
  
"Huh? Help me with what?" She asked anxiously   
  
"You like that boy Yugi don't you? I can help get rid of Sakura to get you two together. But in doing this you must join my group" Evan told her  
  
"Huh? Get rid of Kinomoto? Why would I need to do that" She asked  
  
"Ever heard of the saying " Hate now love later?" Evan asked her " The two of them may be hating each other now but sooner or later they'll start to fall in love."  
  
' He's right later on they will fall in love if they keep being near each other. I already lost Li to her. I can't lost Yugi as well' She thought " fine what do I have to do for you to help me?"  
  
" Easy All you have to do is join my group" He replied  
  
" fine it's a deal" she said following him into the shadow  
  
***Kinomoto residence****  
  
' What the... Tristan just disappear into the shadow with some guy. Man what have I been smoking. I'm hallucinating here' Joey thought then on Mokuba laptop a sound came out saying you got mail since Mokuba bought Aol saying it's cheap when obviously Netzero is cheaper but he's rich so does it matter. So Joey went over to read the mail but suddenly his expression of whatever went down to sadness after reading Mai's email. after that went outside looking for Tea.  
  
****Some place Yugi and co. are****  
  
Li was just handing his jacket over to Sakura for her to wear since it's getting colder but when he was about to get look for Mokuba again a dark figure came out so he took out that ball thingy magy that turns into his sword and about to attack but he haul it as the figure put a hand out to stop it.  
  
"My name is Evan and I have no desire to fight you. Sakura is very dear to you isn't she?" Evan asked  
  
"Yes but what's that got to do with you?" He replied  
  
"I'm here to help you keep her by your side" he said sort of chuckling for no apparent reason  
  
" Huh what do you mean? Why do I need your help? She will always be with me" He said  
  
" Haha. Do you really think so? Ever since Yugi Moto came here she spend most of her time arguing with him when she should be spending time with you since you two haven't seen each other for years. Beside have you ever heard the phrase " Hurt the ones you love?" Yugi tried pulling a prank on Sakura knowing this would hurt her. Seeing this you would know he started to love her and also soon Sakura maybe will love him back. You don't want that do you? No? Then join my group and I will help you" Evan said  
  
Li thought for a while but then he agree to what Evan said and followed him into the shadows.  
  
**** Nexts morning At some place on the street where Tea was****  
  
" Hey Tea" A voice called out  
  
She turned and saw Joey running up to her " What is it Joey? I don't have time for this. I have to find Mokuba" She said  
  
"Tea. How could you love a sleezebag as Kaiba? You know That eventually he'll break your heart." He said  
  
"He already said he love me. So I don't care what you say" She said  
  
" The heck you talking about. He didn't say any of that. You know that I'm the one who really loves you." Joey said as he started to kiss her  
  
Tea thought a bit and started to kiss back but then a scream was heard. Joey turned around saw Mai saying " how could you" then running. Joey hesitated a bit then ran after her saying " wait I can explain." Then behind Tea, she heard a "how could you do that to me with a mutt" Realizing that that was Kaiba saying it before he walked away but Tea stopped him to tell him that Mokuba ran away. So Kaiba got angrier at her but start running to find his little brother.  
  
****Some place Mai and Joey was****  
  
"How could you do that to me Joey? How could you go and cheap on me!?!" Mai yelled at Joey  
  
" From the E-mail you sent, I assume we were through but since we aren't we can get back together" Joey said  
  
" You know what we're through" Mai said stomping away  
  
"We wa wha wa what wa? Joey ask confusingly  
  
****Some place Kaiba was****  
  
A shadowy figure came behind Kaiba When Kaiba asked " Huh who are you?" Then the figure replied by saying " I am Evan. You are looking for your little brother aren't you?"  
  
"What's that got to do with you?" Kaiba asked  
  
" I can help you rejoin with your brother but only if you join my group" Evan replied  
  
' Huh I have to find my brother according to Tea he was gone yesterday and he doesn't know anyplace around here so he might be lost. Maybe this guy know where Mokuba is but I don't like getting help from other but I'll do anything for him.' "Fine then tell me where Mokuba is" Kaiba said  
  
"I'll tell you but first you got to do something for me" Evan Said leaning over to Kaiba Ears and whispering then Kaiba nodded " Hmm....I was going to get her sooner or later since she owe  
  
****In Midgar****  
  
" Hey sister how did you keep rolling out a pair of 6 with that dice?" Mokuba asked  
  
" Easy you see this magnet on the bottom of the cup? with that you have to shake it a certain way." Leonba explained " So anyway what does Kaiba do for a living?"  
  
" Huh? You don't know? He owns Kaibacorps that develops duel disc for playing duel monster." Mokuba told her  
  
" Oh my god. Really? I can't believe that he is that Kaiba" She said ' Wow I got a brother that owns an entire corporation. Maybe I can borrow some money from him to pay off my debts. Don't I owe some money to Kaiba corp? Whatever.  
  
Then Suddenly a bunch of people came into the room. " Ms. Leonba. You owe our boss 50,000 yens and he demands that you pay him right now." The leader said. " I told him that I'll be able to pay him in a couple of days. Why does he want the money now?" " We don't know or care why he wants it now. All we care about is following orders and getting our payday money." He said " So do you got the money or no? If you don't then you will pay with your life." Mokuba have heard this voice before but he doesn't know where  
  
Leonba started to hold onto Mokuba's hand tightly " You will never be able to get us" She said as she pulled Mokuba and herself toward the window and jumped just to find that they were surround by many, many more people then she expected to find out here. Quickly she took out her fan and jump over to many place and killing lots of them with her fan but then she heard Mokuba called out and making her realized that she left him unguarded for him to get hurt.   
  
" leave Mokuba out of this, I'm the one that you want" She said  
  
"Fine but will you pay now?" the leader asked as he let down Mokuba  
  
"yes but I have no money" She replied closing her eyes  
  
"Fine Then die" the leader said taking out his blade and with a swing, it killed her instantly but before she died she heard Mokuba crying "No Leonba please don't die"  
  
" Our work here is done now boys" The leader said as he started to leave  
  
"Leonba ....No...." Mokuba cried as his purple eyes turn blue  
  
" Hey everyone look that boy's eyes just turn blue!" One of the henchmen said  
  
The leader laughed "turned blue? haha I heard of eyes burn with rage but turning blue? this ridiculous"  
  
Mokuba suddenly turn extremely angry and picked up a blade left by one of them and started to slash and killed everyone of them. "What the hell? How could he be doing that? He is just the kid" The leader said as Mokuba ran up to him and jump toward him, slashing every part of him on the way making him fall to the ground on his knees. Then a dark figure came behind Mokuba  
  
" Good you were able to kill every single one of them. You want to kill their boss to get revenge for your sister don't you? My name is Evan and I can help you do that if you agree to join my group." Evan said as Mokuba nodded and grinned madly since he was still angry. Then Mokuba followed Evan into the shadow.  
  
****Some place where Evan was****  
  
"Did you bring the five I told you about?" A dark being in the mirror asked  
  
" Yes my lord, but may I ask, why did you specifically picked out these five?" Evan asked  
  
"Why? Because each one of them has the abilities to defeat that Yugi and Sakura. First of All Tristan. Tristan is Yugi friend and with that reason only makes him needed since he know of Yugi's abilities we can use him to trick Yugi. Li and Meiling has the power to counter Sakura's Sakura cards. Kaiba and Mokuba are blue eyes so it is essential to have them." The being replied  
  
"Blue eyes?" Evan asked  
  
"Yes the Blue eyes. They were once the most powerful being on Earth for not only they fighting skills but also for their Magic abilities. Aware of this the Goddess Mirya Feared that they would destroy her so she sent Clow reed and many other to battle them but the blue eyes dont nothing to stop them and accept death. After that the Goddess thought no one could stand in her way until about 5000 years ago a Pharoah name Yami and his Queen name Kari defeated her. Because of them I fear I will be defeated as well." The being told Evan  
  
"But by now Yami and Kari should be dead by now so they won't be able to destroy you" Evan said  
  
"Yes but their reincarnation, Yugi and Sakura, will be able to. So this is why I need these five" The Being said  
  
" I understand now my lord" Evan said as he exited the room  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's one long chapter with one title that doesn't fit it. doesn't fit it at all. Any way read and review or don't just do whatever. I'm breezy. 


	8. Preview chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The plot was compose from many other stuff I read or saw on T. V. or heard from friends even the idea of Yugioh and Card captor coming together was from someone else especially the part Yugi and Sakura hate each other. Man if I could own it I'll be rich imagine the stuff I could buy. I could even invent stuff. I know I'll invent a pencil where you use lead to write with *Thinks pushing and pulling the lead in and out, in and out* hehe  
  
Summary from the last chapter: Bunch of stuff happens and the main point is that some guy name Evan is recruiting people into his group.   
  
If anyone is confuse about the story just contact me on my Aim Screen name Dnhyp3rx or Icq UIN 292715343 or Email me at Pham8@msn.com. This story is gonna have weird coupling like Yugi+Sakura, Mokuba+Madison, Li+Meiling, Mai+Eli and this is all happening cause I got issues maybe cause I need a tissues or I just miss you but I didn't mean to diss shoe? This chapter is gonna be the preview chapter cause I'm copying that preview thing from Yugioh and I'm only doing this cause I got issues.  
  
"...." = Talking  
  
'....' = Thinking  
  
***** = place of another preview  
  
-----------= Start/end chapter  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8 - The preview chapter  
  
***Some warehouse****  
  
"Hahaha Yugi, how powerful do you think you are? You alone can not defeat me" Kaiba said as he continue laughing  
  
"Is That so? Then why don't you count me in?" The two heard Mokuba saying as he came into the room through the chamber beneath the warehouse.  
  
****At some temple in China****  
  
" Forcing all the Groups to fight each other? This must be another of Gozaburo tricks and it's the one he most usually used." Sakura told the Yugi  
  
" So this must prove that he is still alive. And that explosion at the Ment force was his plan too then. This mean he didn't die at Noa's fortress." Yugi said " Fine I going to go out for a while"  
  
" You're going to ask Meiling to help you save you grampa aren't you?" Sakura said  
  
" Right. Meiling may be able to keep up with the Master 3 Monks but there is no way she can defeat them." Yugi said leaving the room  
  
***In Egypt***  
  
"Yugi how are we going to defeat Dark Exodia" Sakura said while using the tree card to hold on to Dark Exodia.  
  
"Haha Need a helping hand?" A person with bang flying up from his head said as he used two swords to cut Dark Exodia into piece  
  
"Huh? Aren't you Mokuba? But you're different and.... what's that in your hands... wait it's the millenium scale" Yugi said " Who are you"  
  
" I am the Darkest parts of Mokuba. I hold the power to wield any weapon or magical spell. I have no equal. I am Dark Mokuba" The person said  
  
" Well then give Mokuba back or we'll get him by force." Yugi said courageously   
  
"Yugi are you nuts? we can't beat this guy. He just took out Dark Exodia single handedly!!" Sakura exclaim  
  
"Hm I got the power of the blue eyes and the millenium scale by my side. That means I'm unbeatable so do you think you can beat me?" Dark Mokuba said laughing  
  
***Area of last Hope***  
  
" Diablo you hear me? We will destroy you once and for all." Yugi said  
  
"Destroy me once and for all? Don't make me laugh" Diablo laugh  
  
"Sakura, lets do it now!!" Yugi yell  
  
"Alright then. Though the power of light, Hikari"  
  
"Through the power of Darkness, Yami"   
  
"We both combine these two powers to create the power of Shadow Phoenix Burst"  
  
" What the.. not this move again NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Diablo said as he got demolished by the attack  
  
***Death Island( Reincarnation Era)***  
  
"Aeris, How could you be part of the Sinistralist and help me at time when it was needed?" Uggy (Yugi reincarnation) asked  
  
"That was because I was looking for answer since Arek told me there was more to me then there was to be learned around here and with my journey I met you... with most of your battles I help more then I should have. I wanted to see if people hold the power to defeat God and make their own future within their faith...."  
  
***Goddess Mirya Castle ( Death Island)***  
  
"Kuja ( Mokuba reincarnation), you dare betray your heiritage to join this weakling to fight against mother?" Aibao( Kaiba reincarnation) said  
  
"You fool! She isn't our mother, She is just a Goddess from hell whose only here to acquire your power and take your soul. You must be so desperate that you call anyone mother." Kuja insulted Aibao  
  
"I won't let you insult Mother and I any longer" Aibao said charging at Kuja with a sword.  
  
***Modern Era project Xero vs project Z ***  
  
"Dr. Mikula Why is Xero attacking Z?" Iris asked Dr. Mikula  
  
"Hmm... it seem to be part of Xero's original brain that cause him to do so. Sigma must have reactivated his memory somehow but I never thought there was a way" Dr. Mikula said thinking  
  
"You want to know why there is way to revive his memories?" A person called out from the building above then he jumped down and reveal himself as Sigma "I let him see the death of Madia over and over since she was also part of his past" Sigma explained  
  
***The Eternal dimension that holds the real original world***  
  
" How...How can we beat this guy" Yugi asked the others  
  
"How can you beat me? Haha There is no way to beat me" NeoAlfinite laughed  
  
"Yugi, Sakura you guys must you the Eternal Dual Soul (this sounds better then the title doesn't it?). It's the only way to beat. The ancient God of Darkness and the Goddess of light used it and was able to beat him" Mokuba said  
  
"Yea but that was then even when they did it before they could destroy him, they could only seal him. Also if we use it might be to much energy for this place to hold and it'll destroy the whole universe" Sakura said  
  
" But This time you got me to help you guys and I'll help you contain" Mokuba said  
  
" You die that way" Madison said  
  
"It doesn't matter. As long as he's gone, I'll do anything even risk my life..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please read and Review. 


	9. 4 years later, The force of Evan arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Summary from last chapter: last chapter was a preview chapter and it sounds so gay right?  
  
If anyone is confuse about the story just contact me on my Aim Screen name Dnhyp3rx or Icq UIN 292715343 or Email me at Pham8@msn.com.   
  
"...." = Talking  
  
'....' = Thinking  
  
(...) = Intrusion of me  
  
***** = Meanwhile in other place, in other place you get the idea  
  
_________= Unknown  
  
-----------= Start/end chapter  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9 - 4 years later, The force of Evan arrives  
  
"Ah" Joey yawned "Finally out of college"  
  
"True" Tea said "but now we all have to get a job"  
  
"Aw" Joey said out but no one heard since there was like an explosion somewhere "What the hell was that"  
  
"I don't know guy, we better go see what it was" Yugi implied as everyone agree  
  
Out over where the explosion was a man about a bit older then they were with long white hair with black clothing and a cape? and some other people who looks like his henchmen.  
  
"huh who are you" Li asked about to draw his sword  
  
"Huh" The man turned around "Hm it's just a bunch of ordinary people. Finish them off" He told his henchmen  
  
"You didn't answer me" Li said angrily  
  
"Who am I? I am Motisky from the force of Evan" Motisky replied  
  
"Huh The force of Evan?" Eli said sort of psyched by the name  
  
"You heard of them" Sakura asked   
  
"They are the group of people that goes searching for power from other people. No one knows why they do so but they do" Eli replied  
  
"That is correct and now you shall die" Motisky said  
  
"YUGIOH!!!" Yugi said "oh wait where's my millennium puzzle?" Yugi started searching around for it.  
  
"Yugi, don't you remember it went away with Yami 6 years ago" Tea reminded him  
  
Yugi sort of had a sweat drop and started scratching the side of his face with one finger "Oh yea"  
  
"YUGI!?!" Motisky exclaimed "Ah I see, you are Yugi Moto. Hmm.... according to master information your millennium puzzle disappear with your other being, Yami. Now without Him you are nothing so die" Motisky charge at Yugi with his sword but then a scythe appeared and knock out the sword and pushing Motisky down. "Ugh...what the hell was that" The scythe went onto Yugi hand as Motisky got up. "It was you wasn't it?" Motisky got mad and pick his sword to attack Yugi again but the scythe guided Yugi to defend. Motisky slashes at Yugi side but Yugi used the sharp tip to hit it off and used the bar side to trip him. Then Yugi cut most of Motisky and there was a lot of blood coming out.  
  
"Yugi! You shouldn't attack him anymore. He's only human" Eli told Yugi But suddenly Motisky rosed up "hmpt That's what you think" He started to levitate over to Yugi and pulled him then he started to flying away.  
  
"SAKURA!" Li called her  
  
Sakura nodded "right" She grab onto something around her neck "The key with the powers of the star, show off the real power, I order you according to our agreement to unseal. ( got this from the 2nd movie not sure if its correct cause it sounds different from what the japanese says like to unseal is the sub and the japanese says release and I don't know what the dub says so whatever *swings hair back*) FLY CARD. She fly after them.  
  
"Whoa dude what just happen?" Tristan asked in amazement   
  
Motisky fly over a warp like thing in the sky then toss Yugi in there but before he did he poison him with poison he took from his pocket. "Ah" Yugi said "Touche how convient.". "aahh" Yugi screamed as he fell in. Motisky flew a bit farther then fell down and died. Sakura flew over trying to get a hold onto Yugi but their hand slip and Yugi felled in the portal. "HO-E" Sakura scream "how am I going to explain to father about this."  
  
****Evan place (i forgot what i called it in my other chapter and im too lazy to look it up)****  
  
"Damn Yugi is lost now. How will I tell this to master. Damn Motisky sending him to a random portal. Who knows where Yugi will end up. Lets hope he don't end up in the Yam's place. Good thing Motisky poison him with the poison he got from his pocket. I need to talk to Kaiba anyway or Master will think I'm stupid or something talking to myself or I became his new friend." Evan said maybe to himself or to his master Diablo (did i mention his name the other chapter? oh well you know the name now so like whatever *swings hair back*)  
  
***At Kaiba mansion***  
  
"KAIBA!! Your henchman does something irresponsible. He send Yugi into a random portal" Evan yelled at Kaiba "So" Kaiba says  
  
"Is that all you can say? so? Master will be fearious ( man im a bad speller) And also he opened the portal near the town of tomeda w slash o where everyone saw it happened. People will get suspicious"  
  
"w slash o? It's w/o and so what people get suspious just let me handle the people and their suspiciosion ."  
  
"Well you better handle it right" Evan said as he left  
  
"Hm. Motisky.....I will get you later in the dark dimension . For now I'll use my millenium rod to make everyone forget what happen. Everyone suspicious of what happen started to wonder what they were wondering about. "Now I'll make it that my relative and Yugi friends don't remember him.  
  
****AT Sakura house****  
  
"Do you feel that" Li asked Eli  
  
"Yes, it is powerful magic. A spell of forgetfulness, but because of Sakura shield card present here , it shields us from being affected by this spell." Eli said  
  
***Kaiba place***  
  
"Well I Took care of that so I'm going back to Sakura house now."  
  
***Some place the portal Yugi fell in lead to***  
  
"ah ah my butts hurts. what the heck is this rock doing here? where am I?" Yugi ask himself " and why am I talking to myself like an idiot?"  
  
"AH A guest" a stranger said  
  
"AAAAHHHH" Yugi scream "oh god yuo scared me" Yugi said breathing hard "who are you? and where am I?"  
  
"I am Yam" Yam replied "and this is Yam place  
  
"AHAHAHA your name is Yam" Yugi laughed  
  
"Yes indeed Yugi yes it is" Yam said  
  
"Huh? how u know my name?" Yugi asked  
  
"I am a friend of the other you, Yami" Yam said  
  
"You are? But ur so young . Yami is like 5000 or more years old. I don't really know. He was my friend but he wasn't really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend but he's not really my friend but he's my friend .....uh sorry for ranting like that."  
  
"haha You are so much like Yami long ago." But I just trained with him 5 minutes ago." "Oh i get it" Yugi said "1000 year in my world is 1 minute here. oh shoot then i better go back fast." "Hah no need i can set the time of this place to be different to your need." "to my needs? what do you mean?" "Well destiny brought us together to train. it was fate that we met." "but it was an acc..." "it was a pure act of fate" "but...." "it was a pure act of fate" "but...." "it was a pure act of fate" "but...." "it was a pure act of fate" "but...." "it was a pure act of fate" "but...." "it was a pure act of fate" "but...." "it was a pure act of fate" "but...." "it was a pure act of fate" "but...." "it was a pure act of fate" "but...." "it was a pure act of fate" "but...." "it was a pure act of fate" "but...." "I'm not trying anymore"Yugi said "I hope not" Yam said as he smoke piped  
  
"ah.......uh....it hurts" Yugi said "ah...ah"  
  
Yam check Yugi "looks like you got poison boy" "It's so obvious.....ugh" "you'll be good for a while if u take this" Yam give Yugi a rock "this is a rock" "no its medicine" "is it edible" "no, its not educatible" "Ah I'll just take it" Yugi said taking the rock "hey not bad" "yes I thought so now if you want to be cure go look for the book a medical thingys magigy written my yami and yam. the cure is in there" "um....shouldn't you have it?" Yugi asked "No Yami buried somewhere so go find it" "okay but I don't have much time 1 minute heres is 1000 year over there." "Fine I'll change it to 1 minute over there is 1000 year over here." "much better" Yugi said trying to find it "so do you have any idea where it is? "Just follow the yellow brick road and eventually you'll get lost haha just kidding. eventually you'll find the witch who will fatten you up and let you go hahah" Yam laugh as he threw his pipe down creating a smoke screen. when the smoke disappear you still see her....er....him standing there "ah I'll just run." then he poped back up " i forgot to say that the scyth belong to Yami" said yam as he walked away  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
so hungry must have food send $1 dollar to me so i can go buy mighty kids meal. then eat it at a place where there would be no one for miles away DISNEY CALIFORNIA ADVENTURE!!!! 


End file.
